


Confessions in the Dark

by xfirespritex



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, Desire, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirespritex/pseuds/xfirespritex
Summary: Reader is invited to a Halloween Party by Jose. There she learns a lot more than she bargained for about her friend and crush.





	1. Part 1

**Part 1**

“Damn, it’s cold,” Liv muttered to herself, crossing her arms over her chest as we walked out of Jose’s house and headed to the wooded area behind it, following the path of string lights and lanterns he’d arranged. The property, though technically owned by Jose, wasn’t developed. His property line was impressive and he always said he’d get around to doing something with the land eventually.

As it turned out the little clearing in the woods served as an excellent campfire and party location. Far back enough from neighboring houses and close enough to modern technology and resources (like a bathroom).

Jose invited all of us over for a get together a week before Halloween to get into the “spooky season.” He told us all to dress warmly as it was unseasonably cold for Florida in October and asked that we all bring some sort of food or drink to contribute. I held the buffalo chicken dip I’d heated in Jose’s oven carefully as we walked, feeling the cold air around me but choosing not to comment.

When we entered the clearing I went to the tables that Jose had set up and set the dip down near the chips, uncovering it carefully and tucking the foil into the garbage bag tied to a lower tree branch nearby.

“Hey, Y/N, all good?” Jose said.

I laughed. “Yes, Jose, I turned off your oven.” He smirked at me, glad that I understood the true meaning behind his question. Kissing my cheek he went off to monitor the other food being made, Roderick Strong at the grill we’d brought back into the clearing.

Walking over to the fire I spotted an empty seat next to Sami Zayn and felt my heart skip. Liv caught my eye and she winked, telling me she’d taken the seat she did on purpose, to force me next to Sami. My crush wasn’t necessarily a secret, everyone teased me, both in front of and behind Sami’s back that I was sweet on him. Every time it happened Sami would wrap an arm around me and kiss my head temple or cheek and tell me to ignore everyone. And every time he did that I could feel my heart race.

I walked over and sat on the blanket covered log next to Sami and he turned, smiling brightly at me.

“Hey,” he said, turning his torso towards me more.

“Hey Sami, glad to see you’re in town.”

“Aw, did you miss me?” Sami teased, a kind smile on his face.

“Always,” I said, smirking as I leaned into his solid form. “Missed the warmth.” I added as the heat of his body enveloped me and I immediately felt warmer.

“Using me for my body heat, I see how it is,” Sami said as he wrapped an arm around me.

“What else is there?” I teased back, smirking at him. Sami’s fingers tickled along my ribcage and I squirmed slightly, shrieking as he locked both arms around me so I couldn’t escape. He laughed as he tortured me and I gasped for breath.

“Sami! Stop! I’m sorry!”

“Say there is more to me than my body heat,” he goaded.

“There is more to you than your body heat!” I laughed out.

He stopped tickling me then and hugged me against him, his chin on top of my head. “That’s better.”

I sighed and relaxed into his arms. Our friendship had always been flirty but it felt, more often than not, that my feelings had grown while Sami had kept me in the position of friendship. Still, as he was a great friend, I wasn’t complaining.

As more people showed up and food and drinks were dished out we all talked and laughed, enjoying the time together. The cool air was a nice break from the usual heat although I was one of the few who didn’t seem to mind.

“You must be part Canadian,” Kevin teased me as I grabbed some chips.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You’re not cold. You, me, Sami and only a few other people from the northern parts of the US and Canada aren’t freezing. Everyone else is whining,” he said.

I smiled at him. “I don’t know if I’m Canadian but I know that I love the Canadians I do know. Maybe I’m an honorary Canadian.”

Kevin smirked. “You mean you love a specific Canadian.”

I frowned. “Shut up, Kevin.” I turned, sticking my tongue out at him as I went. Kevin laughed and called out an apology as I walked back to my seat beside Sami.

“What is Kevin apologizing for now?” he asked.

“The usual,” I said, shrugging. Sami understood that once again I’d been teased regarding him. He frowned across the fire to his friend who gave an apologetic look again. I stared into the fire as Jose stood up on another log and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay everyone, as it’s the week before Halloween I think we should all share a few campfire stories before we head out. Make sure none of us sleep tonight,” he said, winking playfully. Everyone laughed or clapped and I watched as he immediately launched into a story of an evil shaman, enjoying how even in his own backyard Jose was a showman.

After Jose we heard stories from Alexa and Murphy, one from Killian and then, Baron called for everyone’s attention. He sat across the fire from where Sami and I sat and I leaned into Sami as Baron started his tale. Of course, unsurprisingly, it was about werewolves.

I felt Sami stiffen beside me at the topic but didn’t think much of it.

“I’m not kidding you guys,” Baron said. “This really happened. Shut up and listen.”

Baron, known for being a believer in the supernatural and having reported a few run-ins himself was very rarely shaken by it. His tone surprised me and I watched him closely as he began to speak.

“A few years ago, back when I was still with NXT, a bunch of us went out for drinks at that little bar near Full Sail. What’s it called?” Baron asked.

“Miller’s?” Kevin offered.

“Yeah, Miller’s, that’s it.” Baron said, nodding. I sat up more, remembering this night. As a group we hadn’t gone back to Miller’s in a while, at least, not with Baron in attendance. He always said it was because he had bad vibes from the place but it seemed, now, we’d get the real story. Or what Baron considered to be real.

“We all had some drinks and I remember we were all figuring out different ways to get home since not all of us could drive,” Baron said, looking around the group. I nodded, remembering the night. I remembered the much taller Corbin leaning on me in his drunken state.

I remembered him flirting with me all night, recently broken up with one relationship but not too long before his current one that lead to a ring on the finger of Rochelle who I adored very much. I remembered laughing at Baron that night, telling him he was drunk and lonely. He agreed and allowed himself to be carried off by Kevin to an Uber.

“The whole ride home I felt uneasy. Like something was watching me. When I got home the Uber drove off and I walked up to my front door, getting ready go inside. Of course, I was drunk and dropped my damn keys. When I crouched down to get them I heard a rustling in the bushes right by me. When I looked up there were these glowing red eyes. I moved back and out of the bush came this humongous dog creature. Way too big to be just a stray on the street and when I say glowing eyes I mean glowing, like light was coming from behind them. It crouched low over me and bared its teeth, growling. I had never seen anything like it. Dark reddish-brown fur. Saliva dripping off of its teeth and jowls and it snarled. It came so close to me and I swear it stared me down, like it was challenging me.”

I stared through the flickering flames at Corbin, I could see he had paled slightly at the memory.

“If this thing was so big and brutal,” Roderick said, a few seats down from Corbin. “Why are you still here?” he asked.

Corbin sighed and looked across the fire and his eyes met mine. I felt Sami’s arm tighten around me, pulling me closer to his body.

“Y/N called me, my phone had fallen out of my pocket and the screen light up and my ringtone was blaring and…the thing seemed surprised by it. It looked at my phone and then at me for a long minute before it turned and took off.” Baron shook his head.

“I remember that,” I said. “I called to make sure you were home okay. You answered sounding like you’d run twenty miles.”

Baron nodded and ran a hand over the beanie he wore. “I was in shock. I’ve seen things, felt things before, ya know? But never been that close to something. Been so close to being hurt.”

“You really believe this shit don’t you?” Oney Lorcan said, speaking for the first time I’d heard all night.

“It’s not shit,” Baron snapped. Jose immediately stepped between his friends and made calming motions with his arms.

“I swear man, it had to have been a werewolf. I immediately started looking into the lore and everything but you know what was weird?” Baron said. Everyone waited for a moment. “It ran off towards Y/N’s apartment, in that direction anway, like it new who it was who was calling me, like it went to see her.”

I frowned. “Is that why you demanded I lock my doors and everything?” I asked.

Baron nodded.

“Okay, so aside from Baron sending a demon dog to Y/N’s door,” Kevin said, leaning towards the fire. “Did I ever tell you guys about that cursed doll my aunt had?”

Baron, clearly annoyed that no one took him seriously or found his story as frightening as he felt it should be, sighed and leaned back, kicking his long legs out in front of him. I stood and walked over, immediately feeling cold as I left Sami’s side. Leaning down I wrapped my short arms around Baron from behind as I stood behind his chair.

“I know you’d never send a demon dog to my door,” I said, kissing Baron’s cheek. He chuckled once and looked up at me and nodded.

I ruffled his beanie and walked back over to Sami, sitting beside him again and immediately leaning into his arms again which he wrapped around me without request or question. I sighed at the scent of his cologne but my mind remained on Baron’s story. Thinking back I felt a shiver down my spine. Had Baron been so drunk he imagined that moment in time? Had his obsession with the supernatural run away with his mind that night? Or, perhaps even more ridiculous than an over six foot, near three hundred pound man scaring himself in such a way, had there actually been an animal of some sort?

The more I thought of that night the more I remembered little pieces. I remembered Baron, in the bar, commenting that he felt like eyes were on him. I had joked back saying that he was hard to miss in a crowd. I remembered Sami checking on me as I came out of the bathroom, making sure that drunk Baron wasn’t pushing his luck.

I remembered kissing Sami’s cheek in thanks, I remembered the scent of Sami that night. The same as tonight. I remembered him squeezing my hand before I walked off, back to the dance floor. And then, I remembered Baron being in my view again, talking in my ear, the two of us dancing as if we didn’t have a care in the world.

I remembered Kevin taking Baron to the car to go home. I remembered looking for Sami to say goodnight and not finding him so I told Kevin to tell Sami I was headed home, so he wouldn’t worry. Kevin nodded once, a strange look on his face.

I remembered getting home and calling Baron. His breathless voice rushing into my mind as he begged me to lock my doors and ensure my windows were secure. The panic in his voice had made my heart race, despite myself.

I remembered assuring Baron I was safe and hanging up on him.

Then, I remembered the howl I’d heard outside my home.

Shivering again I jumped when Sami’s arms tightened around me. “You okay?” Sami asked, frowning as he looked down at me. I nodded, laughing once at myself.

“Yeah, Sami. I’m okay. Just thinking.”

“About Baron’s story?” Sami asked. I nodded. “Do you believe him?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know Sami. I mean, we all know Baron was really drunk that night. And that we all can have somewhat…overactive imaginations at times. I just, I don’t know. I remember bits and pieces of that night now. I hadn’t thought about it for a long time.”

“So… **are you shivering because you’re afraid **or...?” Sami’s question faded into the night air.

I looked up at him and when our eyes met I felt warmth and safety. Comfort. I shrugged.

“I don’t think I’m afraid. Just…curious. I don’t know. Is it weird that I always liked that supernatural stuff?”

Sami smiled at me. “No, it’s not weird. I’m just glad you’re not afraid of it all.” A smirk tugged on his lips as he spoke and I felt a smirk of my own tug on my own lips.

“Oh really?” I asked, feeling the playfulness enter my voice. “And why is that?”

“So then you won’t be calling me when you can’t sleep because you heard something outside your house.”

I scoffed at him and leaned back a little, feigning shock. “Oh, not going to come to my rescue then, huh Sami?”

He laughed and, smirking leaned over and put his lips to my ear. “What if I’m the thing you need saving from?”

I bit my lip, the tone of Sami’s voice surprising me. Confident, dominant. His voice was an octave or two lower. There was a rasp to it. My eyes flicked up to his and I whimpered at the look in his eyes. Pupils slightly enlarged and a glint I’d never seen there before.

His smirk grew but he leaned back from me and turned back to the fire. His arms still around me I settled against him again, feeling my cheeks flush as his words bounced around my head.

My eyes caught Kevin’s who laughed and stood, shaking his head before turning to talk to Jose.

Now, my heart was racing for an entirely different reason, all concern over Baron’s story forgotten. Sami’s arms remained around me and I could feel the tension growing with each pass of Sami’s thumb over the knuckles on my hand as he cupped it in his larger one.

“Did you drive here with the girls?” Sami asked, his voice quiet but making me jump as his breath ghosted over my skin.

I nodded.

“Who drove?”

“Liv.”

Sami’s eyes tracked Liv around the fire and I watched as she settled into another conversation.

“She doesn’t look like she’s ready to leave anytime soon,” Sami said, his voice even.

I nodded once, keeping my eyes on my friend. The shift in Sami’s demeanor taking me by surprise. He must have noticed how stiffly I was sitting now as he released my hand and wrapped his arm around my body, hand flat against my stomach as he pulled me back against me, effectively pulling me onto his lap fully.

I let out a gasp of surprise and turned to look at him.

“Sami Zayn, are you drunk?”

He smirked up at me. “No. Haven’t had a drink all night, you’ve been with me the whole time, you know I haven’t had anything.”

“Then what has gotten into you?” I asked.

Sami’s smirk grew more and he looked up through the trees to the moon. It wasn’t full anymore but his eyes reflected the sky easily and I found myself watching the reflection in his brown orbs more than the sky above. “Maybe it’s the moonlight. The stars. The cool air.”

“Oh so all I had to do to get your attention was to take you out in the woods?” I said, without thinking. I snapped my jaw shut and felt my cheeks immediately flush bright red. I went to move out of Sami’s lap, to move away from him and pray he would forget the whole thing but Sami’s hand shot out and kept tight to my hip, keeping me on his lap.

“You think you’re just now getting my attention?” Sami said.

I stared at him, feeling excitement and confusion race through me.

“That doesn’t explain…this,” I said, motioning to Sami and then to myself.

“Oh, you mean that I’m not being my bashful, awkward self?” Sami said, laughing, a true smile on his face.

“Yeah, that.”

He smiled at me and brushed a stray hair from my face. I watched him closely as his eyes followed his hand’s path and I bit my lower lip as his hand cupped my jaw.

“Want to go for a walk?” Sami asked.

“Where? In the woods?”

Sami shrugged and smiled at me. “Unless you’re scared.”

I rolled my eyes at Sami and stood, my legs feeling a little uncertain as my emotions battled my composure.

He stood too and slid an arm around me, his hand across my lower back and hand resting on my hip. We walked away from the warmth of the fire and instinctively I leaned into Sami, his body still radiating heat as we walked.

Sami was quiet and as we walked I could feel the tension growing again. No one from the party stopped us as we continued to walk along Jose’s property, the lights from the party just far enough to give us a sense of direction but soon our path was lit by the moonlight only.

“So, care to tell me why we’re walking in the woods?” I said, turning to Sami.

He walked over and sat on a log, his legs spread over the large fallen tree and he motioned for me to sit. I mirrored him, laughing at how much shorter my legs were as they hung above the ground while Sami’s reached it.

He smiled and looked at me, the joy on his face fading slightly as he studied me.

“Sami, what’s wrong?”

He was quiet for a few moments. Then he reached out and took my hand in his. “I wanted to tell you a story.”

I smiled. “You could have shared with everyone around the fire, you know, where it’s warm.”

Sami smiled and took my other hand in his other one, the warmth seeping into my chilled fingers. “It’s a story I only tell some people. It’s a family story. But, it fits the theme of the night and I think that you should hear it.”

I nodded, feeling my cheeks flush a little. I didn’t understand why Sami wanted me, only me, to hear the story tonight but I felt honored.

“Okay, tell me a story Sami Zayn.”

Sami smiled and then looked at our clasped hands. His lips straightened into a serious line and I waited, confusion filling my mind as I watched the quickly shifting moods of the man before me.

“Did you know that Arabs have werewolf legends too? We have a different word for it and, depending who you ask, and their family’s traditions, you’ll get different answers. When I was a kid my grandmother told me the story of a qutrub. Some people call them ghouls, general monsters. Others, like my family, my grandmother, said it was a human who could change into a wolf-like beast. The old stories say that they’d eat corpses; that we had to protect the dead from these creatures by performing certain rituals when burying our loved ones. But my grandmother, knew the truth. Qutrub’s don’t just eat corpses, they eat anything they like.”

I shivered at Sami’s tone again and watched as his fingers interlocked and played with my own, I noted it was Sami’s nervous habit but that he was manipulating my body instead of his own. I focused on his words, imaging a woman I could call Sami’s grandmother sitting a little Sami down and telling him this story.

“Qutrubs were meant to be bigger than wolves but not so huge to be confused with bears. Big enough to take on a wolf but small enough to slip through the villages and towns unnoticed. Stealthy, conniving creatures they wouldn’t always kill people. They’d hunt animals most of the time. Only when someone crossed the qutrub while in human form did they become a target.”

“You mean, if someone upset the human the qutrub would hunt them?” I asked.

Sami’s eyes met mine and he nodded. “She said that my great, great grandfather had done just that. That he’d angered a qutrub, disrespected him somehow. But my ancestor was a fighter, a bigger man in the community and it’s said that when the qutrub attacked my ancestor was able to beat the beast back. But, he wasn’t unscathed. He was bitten several times.”

I waited for the story to continue, the cool air around me feeling even colder the longer I was away from the fire and out of Sami’s arms. I shivered more out of his words than the air though, the seriousness in his tone surprising me. Sami sounded like he believed.

“I figured it was just a story, you know? A family legend like most people have. Then, when I started wrestling my grandmother was upset. She said it was dangerous. Not for me but for my opponents. My first match she ever watched she shouted and screamed from the front row, begging me to stop.”

“Why?” I asked, leaning closer to Sami.

He laughed. “She said that if I became too angry I’d _become_ the qutrub. That I’d kill the man across the ring for me. My father had to take her out of the ring area and calm her down. I won that match and I went to go check on her and she was sobbing. She said she was sorry she never told me the whole story.”

Sami sighed and looked at me, his eyes clouded with emotions. He stood then and walked a few paces away from me, keeping his back to me.

“She said that the qutrub blood, the _disease_ ran through my veins too. That she thought it had finally made its way out of our bloodline after so many generations. But then she saw me fighting, her normally sweet grandson, she saw me change. It upset her so much.”

I spun on the log to face him, my legs planted firmly on the ground. My mind was trying to wrap around Sami’s story.

“It’s just a family story, like you said Sami.”

“That’s the thing…it’s not.”

I laughed, once but then lost all sense of humor and felt a sliver of fear enter my mind.

“What? Sami, are you trying to tell me your family is made up of werewolves?”

“No, not my whole family.”

“Then what are you saying, Sami?”

“I didn’t believe her, my grandmother, you know?” Sami said as he turned and took a careful step back to me. “I mean, she was just scared to see me wrestle you know? And nothing ever felt different. It was a story.”

I nodded but kept my eyes on Sami as the uneasiness settled around me. _It’s Sami._ My mind chided me. You’re safe.

“You know you are safe, right? That I’d never hurt you.” I jumped and stared at Sami, wondering how he’d followed my thoughts. Had I spoken out loud? He smiled wryly at me.

“The night Baron was talking about, at that bar, it’s when I started to believe my grandmother.” I stayed quiet.

“Y/N…you know me. You know I’d never hurt anyone intentionally. That the only reason for that is if someone were to hurt someone I love. Right?”

I nodded.

“Say it.”

I jumped at the sharp command in Sami’s voice. “You’d never hurt someone without reason, Sami.”

He nodded and took a deep breath. “Do you think I’m completely insane?” He asked, closing his eyes as the words left his mouth. Just like that the old Sami was back. Uncertain. Kind. Sweet. Gentle.

I stood and walked over to him. When my boots crunched over the fallen leaves and twigs his eyes snapped open. I stood in front of Sami and placed my hands on his shoulders, gently shaking him once. “You are Sami Zayn. The most genuine person I know. And if something happened that night to make you believe a story you’d heard probably at least once a year since you were a kid…then I believe you Sami. Did something happen that night?”

Sami sighed, releasing a breath I hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His eyes closed again and he reached up, cupping my face between his hands. He nodded once and his eyes opened briefly.

“Yeah, something happened that night.”

“What?” I asked, wrapping my arms around Sami’s shoulders, pulling us extremely close. His eyes closed again. Sami’s hands never left my face though, gently and careful as his thumbs slid over my cheeks and jaw.

Moments passed. The silence surrounded us.

His grip tightened slightly and he sighed. I could feel his breath moving over my skin as he mouthed words without sound.

“Sami?” I asked, letting my hands drift over the back of his neck, my fingertips trailing along the hair at the back of his head.

“He was near you the whole night. Touching you. Flirting with you. Trying his best to get you in his bed. I knew, deep down you wouldn’t do it but it made me angry. Thinking about it made me angry. That’s when I knew the stories were true.”

“Sami, I don’t understand, what are you saying?” I asked. I ran my hand over his jaw line, silently urging him to open his eyes and look at me. He did then, his dark eyes locking on mine and sending a shiver of energy and pure adrenaline through me. I could see how affected Sami was, how this was stressing him out. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead into Sami’s, trying to soothe him. He sighed and kept me close to him, a few moments passing in silence again.

“Remember how I said in the story, if anyone crosses a qutrub when they’re human they become a target for the beast?”

I nodded, still not following Sami’s disjointed thoughts. I waited.

“It was me. I was the beast that went after Baron.”

\--


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next?

**Part 2**

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. Sami frowned as he looked at me, his eyes full of concern. And…fear. There was definitely fear there.

“Come on Sami, don’t make jokes.”

“I’m not, I would never joke about this.”

I paused and looked at him, feeling my hands begin to shake a little. My arms were still around his shoulders, draped over him and his hands still held my face gently. He frowned when the tremors in my hands were felt along his shoulders and arms.

“Y/N, please don’t be afraid of me. I’m trying to explain this the best way I can…”

“Sami…” my voice faltered and I cleared my throat. He waited, patient. “Are you saying that you’re a…” The word wouldn’t leave my mouth but my mind was screaming it.

_Werewolf._

He nodded a couple of times, his eyes wide with fear now. “I know it seems crazy but,”

“Why would you go after Baron?”

He stopped, surprised by my interjection, surprised I think that I wasn’t screaming and running away. Or laughing.

“What?” He asked.

“Why did you go after Baron? I don’t…I don’t get it. You guys are friends, why attack him?”

Sami’s cheeks flushed red momentarily and I watched, curious, as his thumbs traced over my jaw line and our eyes met.

“You don’t know yet?”

I frowned. “Know what?”

“He made me angry that night, how he was treating you.”

“Treating me? Baron didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know. But in my head it was all wrong. It made me so angry I couldn’t believe it. I had never been that mad.”

“What made you so mad?”

“He was touching you.”

I frowned. “Sami, Baron and the guys, and the girls, we’re all pretty affectionate…”

Sami shook his head and sighed, taking a deep breath before tightening his hold on my face slightly, our eyes meeting and immediately I was lost in his deep orbs.

“You promise you won’t get mad? I don’t know how to explain it without using certain words and I feel like it might make you mad.”

“I’d rather have it explained than not understand.”

“He was touching you. In ways that no one should. No one except…” Sami paused then, his eyes looking me over before he pressed our foreheads together and he closed his eyes. When he spoke again his voice was deeper than it had been all night. There was a growl to it.

“No one except _me_ should be touching you like that. You’re…_special. You’re mine._”

Immediately my heart began to race. His tone, his words. The images that it had brought to my mind. Excitement rushed through me and part of me knew I should be angry at being claimed, angry at Sami for presuming he had any right to me.

But I wasn’t angry. I had wanted Sami for so long. To know that part of him, even if it was an animalistic, supernaturally driven side of him, wanted me too made me shiver and not out of fear.

“Yours, huh?” I gasped out. Sami’s eyes snapped open and met mine and I whimpered. They were blown wide with lust and his tongue shot out to lick along his lower lip.

“Yeah. I thought that you’d be mad…that you wouldn’t want…”

“Would want what, Sami? You?”

He shrugged. “Me. All of the baggage that comes with. I’m not just admitting to wanting you. I’m telling you the biggest secret, the most terrifying and sensitive thing about me, Y/N. I thought it might be too much. I can’t change it but you can choose to not be a part of it.”

Sliding my hands from his shoulder and up the back of his neck I enjoyed, maybe too much, the shiver that went through him at my touch.

“Tell me, something, Sami,” I said. His hands slid down from my face and carefully over me until they were on my hips. I bit my lip as I thought about where I really wanted his hands on me.

“If you are a qutrub and I walk away from this with you. What happens to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Wouldn’t I have wronged you?”

Immediately Sami was shaking his head furiously. “No, I would never.”

“I know that, Sami. I just had to ask.”

He nodded. “Anything else you want to know?”

“Sami I have a million questions and I’m sure tomorrow I’ll have a million more but right now I only need to know one thing.”

“What?”

“Do you like me or does that darker part of you just want to fuck me?”

His eyes darkened slightly and I saw a little pulse behind them and I gasped softly, the light there truly confirming for me that this was real. Eyes didn’t glow. Not in humans. Well, not in normal humans.

“You’ve only got part of that right,” Sami said, tilting his head slightly, bringing his lips to the shell of my ear. I felt a rush of excitement shoot through me, right to my core and bit my lip. “Both parts of me want to fuck you…but both parts of me don’t like you…” my heart dropped at this and I felt sick for a moment before one hand shot up and cupped my cheek, pressing my head closer to his lips, skin brushing skin as he spoke.

“Both parts of me are hopelessly in love with you.”

I gasped, not having expected that and felt Sami smile against my skin as his lips traveled over my jaw and to my neck, kissing the pulse point once lightly and making me gasp.

“And if you had any idea what you do to me,” he grumbled against my skin.

“I could say the same to you,” I said, my heart racing as he stepped closer to me and wrapped both arms around me, holding me tightly to him.

“Oh, I think I have an idea,” he said, his nose brushing mine lightly.

“Yeah? How?”

His eyes met mine and a wicked smirk tugged on his lips. “I can hear your heart racing and…I can smell it on you.”

“Smell…?”

He brought his lips to brush over mine as he spoke, his hands firmly pressing my lower back so I was flush against him and I could feel his length through his jeans. “I can smell how wet you are. You smell like paradise, did you know that? God…I can only imagine what tasting you would be like.”

I gasped at his words, a pulse of need going through me at his words and he groaned, crashing his lips onto mine. I groaned into the kiss and dug my nails into the skin at the back of his neck, the need crashing through me skyrocketing as his tongue begged entrance and I allowed it. He growled and one hand slid down, grabbing my ass and massaging the cheek firmly, making me moan.

He pulled back from me then, his eyes locking on me as he gasped, trying to get his breath back.

“Wait,” he said, stepping back from me slightly. I frowned, immediately feeling worry course through me. He reached for my hands and grasped them, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “Just... I can’t lose control with you here.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“If I lose control I don’t know if you’ll get hurt. I just…need to come down. There’s too much in my head. I mean,” he sighed and ran one hand over his face before looking at me. “God, I fucking want you. Want to be buried deep inside you. And I told you my deepest secret and you still want me? And I…” he laughed once and looked at me. “I told you I love you and you still haven’t run away from me… I’m just processing. When my head gets too crowded like this it’s easy to lose control.”

I stepped closer to him and reached one hand out to cover his cheek, my thumb tracing over the skin and facial hair. “And I’m going to fill it just a little more because you need to know,” I said, my voice steady though the rest of me was shaking from both nerves and desire. Sami’s eyes met mine and I saw a light there, hopefulness there.

“I have loved you for so long. It was always going to take a lot more than a mythical family background and a couple confessions to send me running.”

He smiled and a small laugh escaped him and he shook his head, smiling more. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he mumbled.

“Maybe it’s me that doesn’t deserve you,” I said, my voice soft.

His eyes looked me over critically. “What do you mean?”

“Sami you just told me you’re a fucking mythical creature that nearly ripped open a friend of ours because you want me for yourself, you told me and trusted me with that secret and you also said you love me. That’s a lot in fifteen minutes. Most girls don’t get that kind of trust in fifteen years. And I’m just…me, no great surprises. I’m nothing special.”

“No, that’s where you’re wrong. You are the most important thing on this earth to me, you’re….you’re _mine._” I knew he hadn’t meant to emphasize the word and I suspected it was something he couldn’t quite control either but it sent a shiver through me.

He smiled softly at me and came to hold my face again, brushing his lips over mine. “We should go,” he said, his voice soft.

“Go?”

“I don’t know if I can wait too much longer and right now I’ve got part of me under control. That’s the best I can do. Please, please tell me I can take you home tonight.”

I smiled at his words, at the barely veiled desperation under them. “You can take me home if you promise me something.”

“Anything,” he said, his voice soft.

“That when it’s you and me, just us, you let loose some of that control. I want the _real_ Sami. Not what you think you should be.”

He growled low and nodded, his lips ghosting over mine once more before he stepped back and took my hand in his, leading me back to the party.

\--


End file.
